


8 inches

by bradshawspeedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall Horan, Drugs, M/M, Smoking, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradshawspeedy/pseuds/bradshawspeedy
Summary: Zayn is bored and lets his mouth get him in trouble





	8 inches

God it was tedious, Harry controlling the interview spewing bile about how happy they all were and how the band would dominate the world for years to come, all this to keep the audience happy at a childrens TV show. Zayns mind was wondering, he’d rather be stood outside in the rain smoking a cigarette.  
Rolling his eyes Zayn couldn’t believe the inane questions being asked, who gave a shit when they had a first kiss or fell in love. All of a sudden with his mind elsewhere the presenter beamed over to Zayn “so Zayn, when did you first realise you were a man” what the fuck was this silly bint going on about? Looking perplexed and taking a deep breath out came “well...it was when I first looked down and saw 8 inches” Harry eyeballed Zayn, likewise Louis, whilst Niall gave out a childish giggle.  
The journey to the hotel was made in silence, Harry taking the moral high ground and Zayn sat in the back of the minibus quietly pleased with himself for spicing up an otherwise mundane afternoon. At the hotel it was the usual story only four rooms booked and this time it was Zayn who was sharing with Niall, normally Louis and Niall doubled up. On the long walk to their room Niall couldn’t contain himself anymore and burst out laughing “Zayn I fucking pissed myself, did you see Hazzas face, he’s so pissed with you”. Zayns smile spread across his face and chuckled “oh well I was so bored, it made me laugh”  
Opening the door the boys walked in and could see, well actually it was a decent room for once, more of a suite with doors opening out onto a terrace. Thank fuck for that Zayn thought as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, taking one from the packet he quickly placed it in between his lips and sparked up, taking a decent drag and only slowly exhaling after the smoke had done its work relaxing him. Niall appeared with his own packet and taking one he borrowed Zayns lighter and quickly took three drags, smoke billowing out of his nose as he wanted a decent hit to help him chill out. “You remembered the pipe...” Zayn piped up and could immediately see Niall squirm. “Well, you see, I didn’t want the cleaner finding it... I hid it in the bedside drawer, next to the bible...” taking a long drag Niall continued “Harry was making me rush this morning, I was hanging after last night, I just made sure my boxers and stuff were in my case for today” Zayn looked annoyed “you are a cunt at times, you are so fucking useless” Niall looked horrified, a tear nearly coming to his eye, he took a final drag of his cigarette and went to go back inside, but before he could Zayn reached over and placed his arm around him smiling widely and giggling, “you knob, don’t take it so personally, we were pretty out of it last night, i’m sure I can get another” Looking relieved Nialls heart went back to a normal beat and whilst he quite fancied another cigarette Zayn had already gone back inside.  
“Well who’d have thought, they can’t even book a room with two beds” Zayn started ranting, a string of expletives leaving his mouth in quick succession “wankers, twats, what fucking muppets they are” Niall was quite chilled about it, the bed was big, but he had limits “i’m not smelling your guffs all night and I don’t want to wake up to you wanking in the morning” Zayn not overly impressed with his friends assessment of his bowels was adamant a fart was “natures way of appreciating a good meal”  
Looking simultaneously at their phones both boys received a curt text that Harry, Liam and Louis were all going out for a beer alone and they were not invited. “leave em to it Nialler, not worth bothering about” was Zayns response and Niall was equally non phased “bunch of tossers”  
“I’m sure we can occupy ourselves, even if we don’t have a pipe” came Zayns helpful response. Niall looked tense again until Zayn offered a cheeky wink and told him to chill out.  
“Fucking 300 channels of shit on this TV” huffed Zayn, his need for another smoke becoming more apparent, Niall handed him his own packet of menthols and instead of a thank you received the ultimate rebuttal of “yeah right, i’m no poof” Ungrateful bastard Niall thought, but Zayn was Zayn and he loved a Marlboro Red. Stepping back outside onto the terrace Zayn lit another smoke and despite what others thought of him he stood there taking in the scenery and appreciated the beautiful surrounds he was in and felt ever so slightly privileged. Niall let him smoke alone, the poof comment not being appreciated, but he couldn’t really say anything having had his virginity taken by a closeted Louis some months ago, nights of fucking having become common place recently and Niall loved being the band whore.  
Reappearing from the terrace Zayn offered, what in his mind was an apologetic sorry, “yeah i’m fine Zayn thanks” came Nialls response, but “what we gonna do tonight, as much as this suite is nice, the TV’s fucking shite and as you have pointed out i’ve lost the fucking bong” Zayn actually fancied a bite to eat, the room service menu having an array of allegedly “authentic” curries, but he remembered he’d been banned from farting under the covers later.  
Reaching over to his rucksack Zayn reached in for a small plastic bag and held it up for Niall to see. Niall was more of a pill popper but knew he could trust Zayn to get some top notch powder. Cutting two lines and handing Niall a rolled note the Irish boy lent in and efficiently snorted the first line, wiping his nose and handing Zayn the note. Immediately Niall felt relaxed, his eyes widened and his day instantly felt better. Zayn snorted his line, glanced over and smiled at Niall who was feeling chilled and comfortable. Unbuttoning his shirt Zayn lay on the bed. Nialls eyes made contact with Zayns toned chest and his eyes followed his treasure trail down to the top of his jeans before sitting next to Zayn who was now lying on his side. “You feeling good dude” Zayn asked “Yeah mate, you really made me laugh today”  
Niall fell back lying next to Zayn, his feeling of wellbeing consuming his whole body, just where did Zayn get this good shit from? “I can’t believe what you said earlier, did you see their faces”. Zayn laughed looking into Nialls blue eyes “yeah I just needed to shit them up a bit, Christ they are so up themselves”  
Chilled and lying next to each other a silence consumed the pair before Niall nervously asked “so, have you really got 8 inches down there” Zayn turned to Niall and winked, eyes glowing and looking for a reaction from the Irish boy. Niall smiled and thoughts turned to how he loved having a cheeky peak at the boys in the changing room. Harry just swaggered about letting it all flop about, a big boy who knew it, Louis appeared to always have a semi chubb on and Liam was just Liam and just got on with it. Niall had no problems being naked, he knew he was average but felt comfortable surrounded by other peoples naked flesh. Zayn on the other hand was mysterious, he didn’t purposely hide his junk, but he just seemed to get away with it, the most Niall had seen was his cute smooth butt and glimpse of his flaccid penis.  
Zayn sat up and went back to his rucksack, Nialls eyes lit up, he felt so good and didn’t want the feeling to end. Producing another wrap it was Nialls turn to cut two lines and handed Zayn a rolled €100. Hoovering up Nialls creation Zayn smiled and Niall stared into his beautiful eyes before being handed the rolled note and encouraged to powder his own nose. Nialls high was the best he had felt in ages, his heart was beating faster and his head felt light. His thoughts turned to Zayns chiselled body now that he had now removed his shirt. Zayn looked immaculate, his smooth skin glowed and what little hair he had was neat and trim. Niall had thoughts racing through his head, was Zayn really a big boy?  
Tired of having Niall soppily stare at him Zayn came out and asked if he fancied him or something. Nialls face turned to horror and didn’t know where to look, it was almost as if he had sobered up instantly. Not knowing what to say he mumbled something and to his shock Zayn reached over grabbing his hand and started to stroke it. Nialls heart began beating faster, Jesus why did he do a second line, his heart was about to explode out of his body. Continuing to stroke his hand Zayn knew he literally had the upper hand, he started to stare into the blue eyes of his friend and with nowhere else to look Nialls eyes made contact. Swallowing hard Niall blinked and tried to make a noise “I, I.....I mean.....” Zayn loved this, he was in control of the situation and as he continued to stroke his friends hand he could see Niall turning into a complete mess. Leaning in Zayn placed his delicate lips on Nialls who despite initially flinching leant in and pressed hard against Zayns. Reaching round Niall placed his hands on Zayns butt, Zayns response was to slip his tongue into Nialls mouth and push him back onto the bed. Arching his back and pushing down Zayns now bulge pressed against Nialls mid section. “So you wanna know if i’ve really got 8 inches” Zayns husky voice whispered in Nialls direction. Head spinning Niall was struggling to comprehend the situation but he wanted it bad, he was a bottom and regularly ended up in Louis bed getting fucked after a few drinks, he loved it, but something was different today, Zayn appeared caring and not just wanting to smash him in. Niall looked up and he somehow managed to produce a noise, “I want it so bad Zayn”.  
This was new territory for Zayn, he was undoubtedly high,but he’d never thought of playing with boys, his only sexual encounters being with girls, but something intrigued him about Niall, there kiss felt romantic and his cock responded by growing in his tight boxers. He needed a fuck and Niall seemed willing. Unbuttoning his jeans Zayn allowed them to drop to the floor, he was stood over Niall in just his boxers. Niall responded by removing his t-shirt and wriggled out of his tight jeans. He lay on the bed wearing just his boxers with a visible penis line exciting Zayn. Zayn touched his bulge and Niall could see it grow further, he was desperate to see what the boy was like at full mast and lowered his own pants allowing his throbbing penis to breath, the skin of his hard member starting to retract on its own. Zayn followed and slowly slid his boxers down teasing Niall with how slow and sexily he was lowering them, revealing more and more of his penis before it suddenly shot up and all 8 inches were pointing at Niall who could already feel precum leaking from his own cock. Zayn stood there, a smile from one side of his face to the other as Niall starred at the beauty of Zayns circumcised cock. “Fuck me you sexy bastard, I need it now” Without hesitation Zayn got onto the bed and lent in to kiss Niall, his penis touching Nialls before he encouraged him to get onto all fours. 

Zayn circled Nialls opening with a wet finger, gently pushing a digit in to loosen the Irish boy before slowly inserting a second so he could make scissor motions. Niall let out small whimpers of pleasure as he felt Zayns fingers readying him for a fuck. Withdrawing his fingers Zayn pulled Niall towards him on the bed and slapped his little white ass. “Zayn please just...f...f....” came an almost desperate plea making Zayn give his rump another slap before he moved in and circled his crack with his throbbing penis. Slowly pushing his cock in Zayn let Niall relax his hole before he applied more pressure and it wasn’t long before the Irish boy had taken all 8 inches, letting out little pants as Zayn started to build a rhythm and fuck him in a way Louis always struggled to achieve. With Zayns balls slapping against Nialls butt both boys were groaning with ecstasy, Niall having his prostate attacked like never before, a feeling he had yet to experience and Zayn feeling Nialls tight warm innards wrapped around his throbbing dick. Zayn continued fucking with such a pace Niall could feel his orgasm building, but he did not want to touch his cock that was now moist with precum and the whole of his head had been revealed as his skin retracted on its own, but all of a sudden Zayn withdrew. Letting out an anguished gasp Niall was left on all fours, his balls tight as his orgasm built, desperate for Zayn to continue, but the top had hopped off the bed and stood there pulling at Nialls legs so the boy fell face down onto the bedsheets. Zayn grabbed his penis and stroked it gently to keep it plump and hard and in a husky smokey voice got Niall to stand up next to him before he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Niall over. Again circling the boys ass with his erection he pulled Niall back onto it and wrapped his hand around his lovers meat gently wanking him off as he fucked him hard. Niall loved being used like a toy, Zayn pumping hard into his ass with his hands grabbing his thighs, pulling Niall back as he thrust ever harder, both boys groaning with pleasure. Nialls cock moved round in circular movements untouched, he could feel his orgasm was imminent but he refused to touch his cock, his prostate being stabbed in such a way to create another high as the coke taken earlier started to wear off.  
It was then that it happened, one final thrust from Zayn who was at his most vocal as he groaned loudly as he was at his most fierce, fucking Niall with such speed he could now feel his own need to jizz. One final groan from Niall and that was it, his cock exploded , love juice flowing furiously out of his slit, he was a heavy cummer, but this was extreme, his member releasing squirt after squirt of cum, covering the widescreen TV in front of him with some shots reaching the curtains. Both boys releasing whines of joy and pleasure as Zayn slowed his rhythm to let Niall enjoy his orgasm, but Zayn knew he was close, his balls had tightened and he had the feeling in his shaft that the time had come to release his load. Niall had slowly regained his composure, having shot his mammoth load and as Zayn slowly withdrew his length from his hole he pushed the boy back onto the bed and stood inbetween his legs waving his 8 inches at him. Smiling, Niall looked into Zayns beautiful eyes and without the need for words Zayn fully understood where he needed to direct his stream of cum. Grabbing his rock hard shaft he gave it three final strokes before shooting his load expertly at Nialls face, the open mouthed boy tasting the warm salty juice as the first five squirts landed in his mouth, the remainder of Zayns orgasm depositing blobs of jizz over his pale chest.  
Exhausted, Zayn fell onto the bed leaning in to kiss Niall on the lips, where he could for the first time taste his own man muck, as despite his beast efforts Niall could not swallow the load deposited on him. “You are a fucking beast, you sexy fucker” whispered Niall, with a smile covering his face, Zayn producing a smile of contentment whispered back in his husky tones that “your arse was a pleasure Mr, not as tight as I thought it would be though...”


End file.
